dbzfffandomcom-20200213-history
Muichiro Tokito
Relationships.png|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Muichiro_Tokito/Relationships Battles and Events.png|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Muichiro_Tokito/Battles_and_Events History.png|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Muichiro_Tokito/History Muichiro Tokito was a Demon Slayer and the Mist Pillar of the Demon Slayer Corps. He has a twin brother, Yuichiro Tokito who died when they were younger. He was killed during a fight agaisnt, the Upper Moon One, Kokushibo. Appearance: Muichiro is a short, young man of light complexion with long, straight hair of a black color that faded to pale turquoise as it approached his waist. He wore his hair loose with two clumps protruding slightly from each side of his head, a set of marginally shorter hair left down to frame his face, and unruly bangs over his forehead. He also possessed large, empty-looking, mint-green eyes. His eyes and hair were traits shared with his twin brother, Yuichiro Tokito. Muichiro wore a dark, slightly turquoise-tinted version of the Demon Slayer uniform. His uniform had longer, looser sleeves that were more reminiscent of those of a kimono than of the standard cuffed uniform. Along with this, the lack of bands of cloth wrapped around his calves gave his uniform an overall loose and sizeable appearance. Personality: Muichiro is an air-headed individual who seemed to constantly wander off in thought and never focus on one thing. Impassive and, at times, obtuse, he tended to think only for himself and operated on logic alone, never letting emotion guide him. However, he had been shown to get serious when it is required and is devoted to his position as the Demon Slayer Corps' Mist Pillar. However, before the death of his twin brother when he is 11, Muichiro's personality is that of a much more caring individual. Having originally taken after his father, he is shown to display a high level of kindness and understanding than his demeanor as a Demon Slayer, believing that he should aim to do good for others if he wanted good to be done for him. However, after his brother is killed at the hands of a demon and Muichiro subsequently lost his memories, he held an omnipresent rage deeply suppressed inside of him that inevitably drove his later training. After his memories returned, he started expressing more emotions and became more confident in himself. He also learned other expressions such as displaying sarcasm and smugness towards Upper Moon Five, Gyokko. Abilities and Skills: As a Pillar of the Demon Slayer Corps, Muichiro is a very powerful swordsman. He is incredibly talented despite his young age as he is able to become a pillar just two months after starting his demon slayer training. After awakening his Demon Slayer Mark he is able to defeat Upper Moon Five with relative ease even after the Upper Moon assumed its true form. His techniques were even praised by Upper Moon One for being well developed for one so young. Despite this, Muichiro is still severely outmatched in his encounter with him, having his arm cut off after the Upper Moon One drew his blade for the first time. However, later on in the fight, he proved instrumental in Upper Moon One's defeat. After unlocking the See-Through World and the ability to dye his Nichirin Blade in a crimson red color as well as willingness to sacrifice his own life, he is able to land a critical blow on Upper Moon One. Natural Abilities: * Master Swordsman: Being a Pillar of the Demon Slayer Corps, Muichiro is one of the most powerful and skilled swordsmen in the entire organization. Muichiro's sword techniques even impressed Upper Moon One. * Enhanced strength: Despite his build appearing to be the smallest and seemingly weakest of the Demon Slayers and Pillars, Muichiro has been shown to be stronger than Tanjiro Kamado by a wide margin. He is able to knock him out with a neck chop. He didn't budge at all when Tanjiro held on and gripped his arm with all of his strength, despite Tanjiro being strong enough to break Genya Shinazugawa's arm even before he began training as a Demon Slayer. * Omnipresent Rage: Muichiro attributes the origin of his willpower towards training and strength towards the awakened rage within him. * See-Through World: Similar to Tanjiro, Muichiro obtained the ability to see the "see through world", which granted him superhuman kinetic vision similar to Kanao Tsuyuri. The ability enabled him to see the muscles, blood flow, and joint movement of his opponents, which allowed him to accurately predict and anticipate the movements and attacks of his opponents. * Crimson Red Nichirin Blade: During his battle against Upper Moon One, Muichiro gained the ability to dye his Nichirin Blade in a crimson red color, giving it the ability to hamper the enhanced regeneration of Demons. * Demon Slayer Mark: Muichiro's mark is first awakened during his battle against Upper Moon Five, Gyokko. The mark appears as several red mist-like designs that cover the entirety of his body, most noticeably on his face and arms. While the mark is active, his offensive and defensive abilities are increased by several times their usual strength, the power increase being enough to grant him the strength to not only operate a severely poisoned body but effortlessly kill an Upper Moon as well. However, once the mark vanishes, he immediately begins suffering from the effects of the poison, showing that the mark is only effective for as long as it is manifested. Fighting Techniques: Breath of Mist Style: Muichiro is noted to have completely mastered this breath style, having become proficient in its usage to the point where he could easily fight against and overwhelm Upper Moon Five. He is even capable of creating a entirely new seventh form to this style. * First Form: Hanging Sky, Distant Mist: A straightforward thrust attack. * Second Form: Eight Layered Mist: Muichiro unleashes multiple slashes one on top of each other in quick succession. * Third Form: Demisting Blast: A circular slash that blows away projectile attacks from enemies. * Fourth Form: Advection Slash: A quick slash from the sheathe reminiscent of an Iaidō technique. * Fifth Form: Sea of Clouds and Haze: Muichiro charges towards an enemy attack at high speed and unleashes a flurry of slashes. * Sixth Form: Moonlit Mist: Muichiro leaps high in the air and sends a series of countless ranged slashes downwards. * Seventh Form: Obscuring Clouds: A technique created by Muichiro himself. It a technique used to disorient the enemy by drastically changing the tempo of ones movement. When he shows himself, his speed will appear to be extremely slow but when he hides, he moves in the blink of an eye. Equipment: * Nichirin Blades - 'are special blades used by and made specifically for the 'Demon Slayer Corps to slay Demons. Muichiro's blade changes to the colour White, which signifies him as Mist Breath user although he has the ability to dye his Nichirin Blade in a crimson red color Category:Character Category:Male Category:Human Category:Enhanced Individual Category:Characters from Japan Category:Demon Slayer Category:Demon Slayer Character Category:Martial Artist Category:Swordsman Category:Teenager Category:Deceased Character Category:Mist User Category:The Mist Pillar Category:Breath of Mist User Category:Demon Slayer Corps Category:Demon Slayer Corps Pillars Category:9-A Power Level Category:Demon Slayer Mark User Category:Breath Style User